


The Smell Of Rain

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Scent Marking, Unbeta'd, alpha!jean, omega!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco gets seperated from his pack the moment his heat starts, in panic the omega runs through the woods trying to hide when suddenly a protective alpha comes to his rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, there needs to be more omega!marco 
> 
> marco's personality is very gentle and in some ways submissive
> 
> i have no clue where people get dark dominant marco from ??? like, i dont get it. are we even seeing the same marco? ?
> 
> this was fun to write and i hope you enjoy nonetheless
> 
> tbh it's past 2am so there are guaranteed mistakes

Marco’s heartbeat was thundering in his ears; his breathing grew ragged as he hastily sprinted through the woods, past old trees, over fallen ones that had moss and wildflowers growing on them. His heat was already starting and at this point he was really panicking. Somehow he had managed to get separated from his pack successfully getting lost in unknown woods. His skin was burning, slick from his asshole now running down his inner thighs and his nose was picking up numerous scents that couldn’t even be told apart.

 _This is awful!_ Marco stopped running nearly tripping over his own impatient feet, his lungs were trying their best to keep their host breathing to have him maintain the quick pace he set for himself. _Oh god_ , he wanted to scream out his frustration however he desperately needed to conceal himself. His omega scent was surely attracting alphas in the forest, they’re probably running too.

Standing in one spot he decided to inspect the surrounding area for once until he spotted a tangled path that may give him a chance to hide, at least for a little while. The second Marco began to run toward the path he got the wind knocked out of him when someone abruptly tackled him into the soft dirt ground. When Marco was about to let out a shrill scream for help for his hopefully nearby pack he found himself staring up at wide tawny eyes that stunned him into numbing silence, the male pinning him down was nearly at the same level of bewilderment as Marco.

The fragrance that carved through the other scents was clearly that of a delicious alpha—it was earthy with the distinct smell sandalwood and rain paired with a nameless spice. The omega was too caught up in smelling the first specific scent that he was able to pin point that he overlooked the kind of danger he was in; “ _no!_ ” he rasped attempting to shove away the male.

The alpha visibly tensed when the omega touched him, “come with me,” his voice husked pulsating in Marco’s body. Before Marco could retort he was hauled up to his unstable feet, the alpha started to sprint forcibly pulling Marco along with an unreal grip.

With all the turns and climbs they made even Marco forgot the path they just took, soon they were inside a well-hidden cave, it had furs rolled up beside a burnt out fire, some collected wood nearby along with stored food and many other things, Marco guessed that this cave was a home and possibly a temporary one.

Marco was still breathing rather heavily as he glanced around warily, arousal tugged at the bottom of his stomach making his body steadily produce more slick. Unknowingly his sugary omega scent exploded making the alpha in the cave with him cover his nose and mouth breathing more shallowly as he watched Marco with interest.

Marco furrowed his eyebrows trying to delay his heat as much as he could, without warning the silent alpha inched closer, immediately Marco hauled ass to the other side of the cave.

“W-wait!” The alpha cried out in protest yet not doing anything physical to stop the omega from scrambling away, “I won’t hurt you.”

Marco had his knees up to his chest as his back pressed against the cool cave wall; his eyes were wide staying on the alpha that held both his hands up to show he wasn’t going to do anything harmful, the tanned skinned male just stayed closemouthed allowing the alpha to speak.

“I-I wasn’t raised like that,” the tawny eyed male looked down carefully avoiding any offence, “I can restrain… myself,” he used one hand to cover his nose and mouth again doing the best he can to not start deeply inhaling the scent for pleasure.

Marco’s knees shakily pressed together, his nerves were catching fire as his cock ached inside the bindings of his hide clothing, “what… do we do now that I am here…?” he wrapped his arms around his legs discreetly rubbing his thighs together for some kind of friction against his erection, “h-how will I be safe here with you?”

“I’m Jean,” the alpha started, his eyes lifted finally making electrifying eye contact with this perfect omega, “there are alphas… looking for you, this very second,” he shifted on his knees a little and lowered his free hand to the ground still holding one hand to his face, “I sensed you too and I knew that nearby alphas would hunt you so my only option and hope was to find you first to protect you,” he inhaled against the palm of his hand, "it's dangerous for any omega to be in this area especially an unmated one going into heat."

Marco whimpered letting out a shaky breath, he couldn’t keep battling his heat anymore, “I’m scared, Jean,” he confessed softly when he detected no lies from the alpha in front of him, he could see sweat forming on the exposed skin of the man from holding back his instinct to dominate.

“I need to ask f-for your permission… we’re running out of time I’m afraid,” Jean started again, when Marco observed him soundlessly he continued, “I _need_ to scent mark you to-to hide your omega scent,” he finally choked out.

Marco’s body tensed briefly, the cave felt so hot despite there being no fire in there, he was frantic and he was just offered the salvation he was seeking. A whine vibrated in his throat as he got onto his knees lowering his head while he got closer to Jean dropping his guard, the cavern was filled with their battling scents.

Jean’s heavy arousal showed under his clothing, his growing lust transmitted through his aroma stimulating Marco’s heat, the omega reached out a trembling hand touching one of Jean’s bare muscled thighs. Jean’s groan shot spikes through Marco’s sensitive body. With a deep inhale Marco placed his hands fully on Jean’s burning thighs pushing himself up still keeping his head down too ashamed to look at the alpha knowing full well how lusty his appearance will be.

Jean ceased covering his mouth and slowly cupped Marco’s jaw with his hands, he lifted Marco’s head up with ease getting an eyeful of the slender males’ dilated pupils, reddened cheeks and ears emphasizing his alluring freckles, “ _f-fuck_ ,” Jean shuddered when more blood tried to fill his already fully erect cock. He could feel his rut bursting through and this omega was triggering it.

The alpha shut his eyes only for a moment to regain self-control, he leaned in rubbing his face over the side of Marco’s face then down his neck making sure that his rich scent clung to Marco trying to keep the dominance artificial but being this close to a stunning omega was taxing on his soul and body, even though he’s encountered many other appealing omegas none of them were this stunning and so worthy of his bond.

Marco shivered at the close contact, deciding he needed more he pushed his way onto Jean’s lap keeping his thighs open now pressing their trapped cocks together. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's waist groaning when the omega started to hump his erection, this was already getting intense. Jean needed a proper setting though, Marco whined unhappily when the alpha achieved to get untangled from the clingy omega. Jean was quick to roll out his bed furs, after making sure the bed was comfortable enough he captured the omega laying him down on the thick furs.

Marco attempted to contain himself though his need was consuming him from the inside out, he couldn’t lie still for even just a second, his hands were yanking the alpha down so he could nuzzle against Jean’s scent gland never seeming to get enough of the wonderful smell. Jean’s hands ran down Marco’s soft scorching body finding the strings that kept his clothes on untying them to get more skin contact, the alpha had to resist ripping at the clothing that kept him from the male since it’d be such a waste to ruin such beautifully tanned hide.

Marco mouthed teasingly near the alpha's scent gland, his fingers ran up into Jean’s wild hair then down his sturdy back, “ _I’m Marco_ ,” his voice was muffled against humid skin.

Jean had to remove himself again to take away Marco’s clothing, “what a beautiful name,” his voice deepened as he was overcome with Marco’s powerful pheromones, “ _Marco_ ,” he yanked off the last bit of clothing that hid the beautiful omega from his sight and touch.

Marco took his bottom lip between his straight teeth as he spread his legs wide open presenting himself to the alpha, he desired to mate and he revealed this by submitting wholly, “alpha…” he reached out toward Jean.

Jean’s body stiffened at the sight, “I cannot,” he bit out, “you’re not in the right mind,” he started to remove his own clothes, “I’m only scent marking,” he declared, his eyes fluttered when his thick cock was finally free, “only scent marking,” he repeated as he positioned himself over the exposed omega determined to make him absolutely reek of his fragrance.

The brunet whimpered in frustration, he seized Jean’s face drawing him close so their lips can finally meet, their tongues slid together as they moaned against each other. The two kissed till their tongues and jaw were sore, Jean broke the kiss biting Marco’s bottom lip before diving down and pressing his face into the omega’s neck biting skin near the male’s scent gland.

Marco jolted with a startled cry when pleasure erupted inside his delicate body, his asshole puckered as extra slick coated his ass preparing for desired penetration.

Jean’s appearance changed as he grew more addicted to this omega, he bared his teeth as he bit new spots of Marco’s body without mercy. The omega was weeping with his head tilted back mouth wide open, his cock twitched with every sensation Jean gave to him.

Jean swiped his tongue over a fresh bite, he gripped Marco’s slender hips tightly as he breathed against the soft skin of Marco’s stomach close to his navel, “you’re starting my rut,” he released his grip on Marco to run his hands down svelte legs that trembled under his touch, “I’ll just finish scent marking you and leave,” he gulped realizing how hard it will be to leave Marco, he felt sparks in the air between them.

“ _No, no_ ,” Marco cried, his fingers threaded through Jean’s tousled hair gently scraping his scalp calming the alpha to some extent, “I want you,” his voice hitched and so did his scent.

Jean’s lips pressed against skin then he abruptly bit down on Marco’s abdomen hard, the omega squealed as his hips jerked up, his cock rubbing against Jean’s jaw and even that was too much for the poor male. Marco covered his mouth as his come gushed onto his chest, his cock twitched after he finished and yet remained hard demanding more attention.

Jean clenched his jaw taking a few moments to just breathe then he lapped at the warm come finding the taste very salty sweet. He dragged his tongue up Marco body to his scent gland flicking it teasingly before moving closer rubbing his own scent gland against Marco’s effectively disguising the sweet aroma for a time.

Jean panted against Marco’s neck, “that should do it,” the muscles in his back moved strongly under his rough skin as he got back onto his knees between Marco’s spread legs.

All at once rain began to pour outside providing a shield along with other benefits, Jean watched lines of water continually fall down the outside of his cave, "the rain should mask our smell and trail perfectly. It should also force alphas into hiding," he gave his attention back to Marco once realizing the kind of treasure he had beneath him.

Marco’s half lidded gaze was on Jean like he was something rare to see, “Jean,” Marco eased himself up into a sitting position, “Jean,” he repeated as he softly put his forehead against the alphas, his shaky hands stroked the sides of Jean’s head before resting against his neck that held a strong pulse.

“Marco…?” Jean stared at warm brown eyes with wide pupils, in that moment he swore he saw stars.

“Bond with me, mate me,” he closed his eyes for a brief moment and gulped, “ _claim me_.”

Jean grabbed the omega’s wrists feeling his heart beating faster inside the cage of his chest, “is your mind clear enough to make that kind of decision?"

Marco ran his thumbs over Jean's tightly set jaw as he shut his eyes again, "you felt it too right?" his voice softer than a whisper, "our souls are already bonded."

The alphas hands ran down the lengths of Marco's arms then slid his arms around the omega's waist guiding him back onto his lap, their cocks rubbed together yet both males held in their pleasured sounds, Jean has felt the connection between them like  two stars that lost each other.

They both sat still for a few moments to just breath, Marco’s heat was going to come back tenfold soon, “the alpha leader of my pack…” his voice softly spilled into the air as he hugged Jean tightly, the sweat on their bare bodies mixing, “… Erwin, he-he gives the omegas a drink that shortens heats and prevents pregnancies…” Marco mouthed at Jean’s ear, “… please, please, be my mate. It feels right, being with you feels right. You can come with me and join my pack…”

Jean brought the omega closer, Marco felt so delicate, he felt like a fragment of his imagination and it felt so amazing to feel him and know Marco is real, this is real.

The omega shifted and scooted back out of Jean’s hold then turned himself over onto his hands and knees giving a view to Jean that he’s never seen. Other omegas have presented themselves to Jean but he didn’t want them, now he knows he was saving himself for Marco’s love.

Jean could feel every fibre in his body demanding that he claim this omega however he held himself back, he need to know for sure this is what Marco wanted for sure since they bond for life.

He reached out grabbing Marco’s ass cheeks squeezing them gently, they were soft and plump, he spread them to get a good view of his possible mates’ hole, the small hole was so wet and anticipating. Jean leaned in licking a hot stripe over the vulnerable hole tasting the distantly sweet slick, just a small taste made Jean shudder.

He ran a finger over the virgin hole then started to push against the tight ring of muscles, without resistance his finger slid into the velvety heat, Marco whined and his hips jerked and twitched as a Jean slid another finger in with the other one.

Jean’s aching erection stood proudly between his thighs, pre come dripped out as the alpha fought with himself to stay calm but Marco made it so very hard.

The omega cried softly as he tried to move back wordlessly begging for more than just fingers. Jean was sure Marco could take it though Jean never wanted to hurt his beautiful omega, the alpha growled lowly at Marco making the omega cry sharply and stop trying to push back more.

He put a hand over the bottom of Marco’s spine as he stretched open the freckled males’ slippery hole, Jean felt the warmth in the cave grow hotter with the attraction between the males; soon Marco’s hole was convulsing around four fingers wanting something thicker.

Jean pulled his fingers out watching every muscle in Marco’s docile body spasm with pleasure, Marco came a second time from Jean extracting his fingers and it was wild. Jean’s jaw hardened as he tried to keep his self-control together, “ _Marco_ ,” he groaned with a low voice burdened with raw lust, “are you sure you want to be _my_ mate…?” he gripped Marco’s shivering thighs tightly causing the omega to unravel more.

“ _Yes!_ ” Marco cried loudly with his head down against furs, “ _God! Yes!_ ” his sobs grew harsh as he was begging for this.

Jean snarled out unexpectedly, his self-control was shattered with those few words, he was instantly pushing his body against Marco’s, his swollen cock rubbed over the omega’s hole, he guided the tip to the shuddering males’ clenching hole and finally started to push himself inside breeching the male.

Jean’s mouth hung open wide as he slowly moved inside Marco while his body screamed at him to start thrusting deep inside Marco, Jean’s hands ran up Marco’s humid back then down to slender hips that threatened to either jerk back or jerk forward.

In the moment Marco was overstimulated, Jean made more bite marks all over his skin and his touch was everywhere at once, his mind was slipping away from him at the peak of his heat. Loud moaning sobs ripped out of his throat when he was stretched wide around Jean’s meaty alpha cock, his alpha husked his name as his lips moved up the nape of his neck then to his shoulder near his scent gland.

He knew what was coming.

Marco’s attention narrowed to Jean’s mouth, the alpha’s hot tongue slid slowly over his scent gland followed by the gentle scrape of his bared teeth then suddenly those beautiful teeth sunk into his skin. Marco’s hearing was full of his own shrill scream; he could feel all his nerves and the spasm of his body as he was near passing out.

He could feel Jean’s soul holding his; Jean was full of love, arousal, pride, caution, protection. Fat tears rolled down Marco’s flushed cheeks as Jean was now thrusting harshly into his body, his teeth still deep in his shoulder holding him as he assaulted his ass.

Jean grunted harshly and breathed through his nose heavily, his hands held Marco’s hips with a bruising hold, their hips slapped together loudly every time Jean tried to go as deep as he could inside. The base of Jean’s cock started to grow, before the knot came Jean moved harder and faster, the knot swelled faster. When Marco’s rim caught on the knot keeping the alpha in place he felt Jean’s come shoot inside of him filling him, it was too much—Marco’s eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth hung open as he drooled then he felt nothing.

\--

Marco eyes snapped open and he jolted with a sharp intake of breath, his body was clean, the furs were different and covered him comfortably. He looked around the cave slowly, the previously put out fire was now lit and giving him warmth.

A bright smile spread on Marco’s face, he was freshly bonded, Jean wasn’t in the cave but he could feel Jean’s concentration through their sensitive bond.

 _He must be hunting since his bow and arrows were gone._ Marco giggled to himself happily and excitedly, he had a mate now.

Marco sat up and ran his hands over his tired and sore body, his ass was especially sore, the bite marks on his skin were beginning to scab now. The freckled male lied back down in the furs then he noticed some food next to his head, “ _ooh_ ,” he hummed as he took some of the dried meat eating it.

He was hungrier than he thought because pretty quickly he ate all the food; he flushed in embarrassment already thinking of what to tell Jean when he comes back to the cave seeing no food left and no more water since Marco found the water pouch.

Marco got up finally and put his clothes on slowly, he guessed Jean sensed he was awake as he heard rustling outside the cave— he turned around expecting tawny eyes but was met with blue ones instead.

“ _Erwin!_ ” Marco wheezed in surprise, “h-how?”

“ _Marco_ ,” Erwin sighed heavily with relief, the broad blond whistled and soon Armin popped into the small cave alongside the packs’ medicine woman Hanji.

Marco and Armin embraced tightly excited to see each other again, the hug was cut short when Erwin moved between the two, his cold large hands tilted Marco’s head to the side.

“You’re… _bonded_?” His voice fell flat and rigid, he had a look of horror and failure, “M-Marco, I’m so sorry we lost you, those wolves were unepxect—“

“No, no,” Marco cut in when he saw what was happening, “it wasn’t by force, believe me,” Marco smiled, “I’m okay, an alpha protected me and we bonded after a while…”

Relief washed over Erwin’s being again, “we’ve been looking for you for _days_.”

“Days?” Marco questioned.

“It’s been three days. We passed by here but all we smelled was an alpha in a rut.”

Marco laughed at that, “y-yeah, Jean was scent marking me to hide me from other wild alphas, he’s pre-pretty good at that,” he flushed. So Marco couldn’t recall the past two days, he bit his lip, well—he couldn’t recall much.

A scary growl cut through the air, at the entrance of the cavern was Jean, he stood tall pointing a drawn arrow at Erwin, “ _get away from him!!_ ” his gaze was frightening, this was the first time seeing Jean like this.

“ _No!_ ” Marco shouted to stop what was about to happen, in an instant he was in front of Jean, his gentle touch on Jean’s hands, “don’t worry, don’t worry, they’re my pack. That’s Erwin, the alpha leader; they were looking for me since I disappeared.”

Jean lowered his bow and arrow and his overall appearance softened, “oh,” he looked at Erwin then bowed his head, “I apologize for drawing on you...”

Marco smiled softly seeing how quick Jean was to say sorry, the freckled male felt a new wave of embarrassment when he saw bite marks all over Jean’s visible skin, he could guess what the rest of his body looked like.

“It’s fine,” Erwin said, his hand was against Armin keeping the delicate omega behind him, “you were protecting your mate… I,” he glanced back at Armin for a second, “I get it.”

Just then Marco put the pieces together, he wanted to ask about what was happening between the two blonds but he had more important matters.

“Erwin,” Marco started softly, “can Jean join our pack?”

Erwin grinned at the two mates, “of course, he’s kept you more than safe during a dire time, I don’t see any reason why not.”

Marco turned back to Jean with wide eyes of excitement; he had so much to show Jean.

“Jean—“ Marco started then was cut off when Jean’s lips were against his, the omega squeaked and kissed back before pulling back flushing a rose color, “Jean… there are people here.”

“So?” Jean pulled Marco firmly against him trying to kiss him again.

Everyone laughed, including Hanji who waited patiently for the two to finish so she could give Marco a physical that Jean was sure to protest against.

Marco felt happiness flood through his bond with jean.

**Author's Note:**

> erosuuki.tumblr.com is where i reside


End file.
